


Genuine

by americanpoison



Category: VIXX
Genre: Debut/Super Hero era, M/M, a bit - Freeform, insecure!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpoison/pseuds/americanpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin was hesitant but he knew Ravi really cared about him, so he asked, “Hyung, do you think I’m ugly?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly transferring what I have on my tumblr onto here. They're a bit old, so they're not amazing, haha. I hope you'll enjoy them~

It had been a long day for everyone, considering all the schedules they had. Once they arrived at the dorm-more like home though- they all either went to the living room, kitchen, or their bedroom. Leo was the first one to take a shower, since he was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep already. Soon after, it was Ken, N, Hyuk, and then Ravi. Hongbin decided to wait until he was the last one to shower. While waiting in his and Ravi’s shared room, he remembered what happened earlier.

Vixx was offered to be included in a photo-shoot for one of many popular magazines. Of course they accepted since it would be a great opportunity to promote themselves. It was actually very fun for all of them, despite being there for around 7 hours. Hongbin, being the visual, definitely enjoyed the whole photo-shoot more than the rest of them. But at one point, he swore he heard two of the stylists talking about him. Curious, he listened closer, in order to understand what she was saying.

“My goodness, I just don’t understand how he can be the visual! He’s not even attractive. Even that Ken boy is better looking than him!”

“Shh! Lower your voice. Someone might hear you. Why do you even think he’s ugly anyway?”

“I’m not saying he’s ugly; it’s just everyone else looks better than him.”

“Whatever you say. Let’s just get back to work.”

Hongbin sat in shock, not believing what he just heard. He knew that part of being an idol, there will be harsh criticisms and people who will put so much effort into hating you, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. They were only rookies, for goodness sake! He knew that he had to be tough, but ever since he was young people have been saying something about his looks, like, “Are you really a boy? Because you look really girly” or “You’re eyes are huge; they’re creepy.” He felt very insecure about the way looks, which is why when he was appointed as the visual, he was overwhelmed with happiness. But now, he felt the same way he did when he was young; weird, ugly, and freaky.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ravi at the door.

“Binnie ah, it’s your turn.” He said softly.

“Oh ok. Thanks hyung.”

As was cleaning himself, he began to remember all of the negative things he was called throughout his life. All of these thoughts were becoming too much for him and his emotions to handle. In an attempt to not break down, Hongbin decided that sleep might make them go away. He turned off the shower, dried himself, and went back to the room to get ready to sleep. Ravi was lying on his bed when he noticed Hongbin walk into their room. He noticed that the other looked like he was going to break at any moment.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem stressed about something.” He asked.

Hongbin didn’t want to worry him so he replied, “Yeah, I’m just tired from everything that happened today. Don’t worry hyung.”

This seemed very suspicious to Ravi, but he just shrugged and said, “Okay, just remember you can talk to me if anything is troubling you.”

“I know,” Hongbin replied. He dressed in his night clothes, then lay down in his bed and tried to sleep. As hard as he tried though, he just couldn’t fall asleep. The negative thoughts still bothered him and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He started crying quietly at first, but his cries got louder and much worse. Ravi quickly ran to him and tried to calm him down. He attempted to calm him by hugging him and asking what was wrong in the gentlest way he could. Unfortunately, this didn’t help at all, so he just decided to stay and hug him until he calmed down on his own. After an hour of nonstop crying, Hongbin finally calmed down.

“I-I’m sorry for that hyung.”

“It’s okay, but can you tell me why you were crying so much? Please?” Ravi pleaded.

Hongbin was hesitant but he knew Ravi really cared about him, so he asked, “Hyung, do you think I’m ugly?”

Ravi, in shock of what he had asked him, replied, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

He sighed, “It’s just that, earlier I overheard two people say that I shouldn’t be the visual of this group because I wasn’t good looking. That’s why I cried so much. I’m not tough enough for this kind of life, I’m really not. I think I should quit being an idol while we’re still rookies; therefore it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

Ravi absolutely could not believe Hongbin had said that to him. Ever since the MyDol days, he and Hongbin were very close friends and he knew that Hongbin wanted to be an idol ever since he was a child. So to hear him give up so easily, after all they’ve been through; he could not believe that this was the same Hongbin, who always dreamed of being a singer.

“Hongbin ah. Listen to me. Remember those times when we would talk about this kind of life before we debuted? You would always talk about how you’ve dreamt of being famous and singing to make people happy. I could see the joy in your eyes whenever you talked about it. You have that chance now, to do everything you said you dreamt of doing. You can’t throw your dream away because of one criticism. We both know that there will be these kinds of comments, but I know you can endure it. So please, please stay. Don’t leave. We’ll all be devastated if you leave.”

Once he finished his speech, he saw Hongbin crying again, but then he started rubbing his face. He wondered why, until he felt his face himself. He was actually crying. He cared so much for Hongbin that he cried while pleading for him to stay with them. He felt confused as to why he was crying so much at the thought of Hongbin leaving. He figured it was because they were very close to each other and he didn’t want to see him give up. But he knew that there was a certain emotion that made him care for him.

Love.

Ravi loved Hongbin, romantically. At that moment he knew what he needed to do. Although it may not be the right time, he decided to go for it. Ravi moved closer to Hongbin until their noses almost touched. He slightly hesitated; almost unsure about what he was about to do. He was reassured when Hongbin nodded, understanding his action. Gathering his courage again, Ravi gently kissed Hongbin. Hongbin felt an intense emotion coming from the kiss. Even though he knew what emotion it was, he partially could not believe that it was happening. Ravi pulled back and looked at Hongbin lovingly. Hongbin’s face, noticing the look Ravi was giving him, became bright pink and he shyly looked away.

Ravi chuckled at his cute action and said, “Sorry, I don’t know what got into me.”

“It’s okay hyung, I liked it.” Hongbin quietly said.

Ravi decided to tell him his feelings then and there. He looked straight at Hongbin and said the important words.

“I love you, Lee Hongbin. I always have; I always will.”

Hongbin was shocked by those words. He thought he would have been prepared after the kiss, but he wasn’t at all. Did Ravi really love him? Remembering all the memories they had with each other, Ravi was the one who stuck by him through everything. He was always the one who encouraged him to improve, cheered him up when he was sad, and he even defended him when the company didn’t think he was good enough. Surely Ravi has proved more than once that he loved Hongbin. But does he love Ravi? Considering everything Ravi has done for and with him, Hongbin was certainly grateful that he had a friend like Ravi. Was that enough though? A sudden realization came to Hongbin. Throughout the time they have known each other, he felt something for him as they got closer. He didn’t know it was actually love at the time, but he felt it. It finally became clear to him that he did love Ravi; he just never realized it until now.

With his feelings figured out, Hongbin finally responded to Ravi, who looked extremely nervous.

“I love you too, Kim Wonsik.”

And at that moment, they both knew what they felt was genuine. The love they felt for each other was real. And they couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
